When using, storing or transporting tools, it is desirable to keep them organized and ready for use. Various prior art toolboxes and carrying cases have been designed with varying organizing configurations.
In order to keep the tools organized and protected, it is often desirable that the individual tools have separate storage compartments. In addition to individual compartments, it is also desirable that the toolbox be versatile and able to adapt to the individualized needs of the craftsman.
In prior toolbox designs, various containers and compartments have been provided. However, in these configurations, the user will be unable to change the configuration of the toolbox to allow for storage of other items that may not fit into the original containers and compartments.
Many craftsmen also carry their toolboxes by hand. The boxes can be very heavy and cumbersome. It would be desirable for a toolbox to be adapted to the user. For example, when carried at the user's side, conventional toolboxes may bump and hit the user's leg as they walk. It would be desirable for the toolbox to reduce this tendency.